


【连理】9.

by MashedOat



Category: 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【连理】9.

//

盛夏还是如火如荼地来了，暑假怎么过变成了黄少天最困扰的问题，他抓着喻文州说，要是我说我离家出走去你家赖着，你爸妈会收留我吗！！  
喻文州笑着想了想，说：“一两天可以吧，住一周肯定不行呀。”  
“那你来我家，”黄少天撇嘴，“我爸妈肯定收留你，他们早就想要你这么个儿子了。”  
喻文州笑吟吟地说：“你看我像离家出走的人吗？”  
黄少天不说话了，低头用筷子戳排骨。其实他们认识这么久互相都去过对方家，两边家长都对他们很熟悉，白天去待待没问题，无缘无故要连着过夜确实有点奇怪。  
但他就是想一直和喻文州待在一起，大学这24小时如影随形的生活真把他惯坏了。  
“那去旅游吧！”黄少天不死心地说。  
嗯，喻文州说，你定吧。

然而暑假热门景区都是客流高峰，黄少天最后选了贵州的苗寨，在大山间，窗外看出去绿茫茫的一片，天地开阔得像一幅画。  
他有点认床，凌晨时候做了个梦突然就醒了，起来喝口水，回到床上才注意到窗外惊人的景色，太阳从山的背后渐渐移出来，整片山野苏醒的画面，日出时的光竟然是粉红色的，笼罩着一层飘渺的雾，像仙境中亭台楼阁。  
而后薄雾散开清晰起来，慢慢光辉万丈，黄少天看得怔住了，他想叫喻文州一起看，但是犹豫了一下舍不得叫醒他，只好找到喻文州的相机，站在窗口一口气拍了好多张。  
拍完黄少天回到床上，低着头一张张检查过去，好看的留下不好看的删掉。一直翻到之前那些，昨天刚来这边喻文州拍的，昨晚黄少天忙着张望，没注意他拍了什么，几乎都是风景，然而其中还有两三张是黄少天，侧脸或者背影，什么时候拍的黄少天根本不知道。  
他仔细看了看，忍不住得意地想摄影师有私心拍出来的东西就是不一样，这里景色本来就很美，找过角度之后的光影真是太帅了！黄少天喜滋滋地开始膨胀，没注意喻文州这时候醒了，坐起身挨到他身边，摸摸他的头发亲了下他的耳朵，睡意朦胧又亲密无间，笑着低声说，早啊少天。  
黄少天对着相机空白了一秒，心想唉自己才他妈是栽在喻文州手里了。

两个人在外面逛的时候看什么都觉得很新鲜，兴致一来黄少天就大大方方拉住喻文州的手，这些寨子层层叠叠驻扎在山间，走在小路上吹过带着树木气味的风，那么自由，仿佛可以无拘无束什么都不需要顾虑地在一起。  
大自然的魅力简直不可思议，不变的山涧，是阴是晴，是明是雨，竟然都浪漫非常，没有不美的时候，站得久了，心里莫名弥漫开感动。  
两个人就和普通的情侣游客一样，走一走再随便找个地方坐会，一天很快就过去了，然后到了黄少天最喜欢的时间，夕阳落山，风景一点点暗下去，人间的万家灯火却亮了起来，因为苗寨特有的布局在山间形成了一整面的萤光。  
他们站在一处有点偏的小道拐角上，又暗又静，只有草树沙沙的声音，喻文州仔细调着镜头拍照，黄少天在他身边扒着栏杆看了一会，又转头看看喻文州专注的侧脸，突然靠过去亲了他一下。  
喻文州笑着放下相机，转过头来刮了下他的鼻尖，黄少天笑嘻嘻挨上去，两个人贴着亲了一会，黄少天心情好得要飞起来了，随口说：“这地方真好啊，以后退休我们就搬过来住吧。”  
喻文州笑了：“中间跳过了好多年。”  
也是，一阵凉快的风吹过来，黄少天捋了把头发，望向星星点点的丛山，过了一会说：“我们还有好多年呢文州。”  
他转头看着喻文州：“我都等不及想看和你过完一辈子的那天了。”  
喻文州静静迎着他的目光，过了两秒，叹了口气将脸转回去。  
黄少天穷追不舍：“干什么，什么意思，是不是太感动说不出话了？？我告诉你别以为就你会说那些肉麻的恶心人！”  
“恶心倒是不恶心，”喻文州温柔地笑了笑，“但你这句话有点烫人。”  
这是夸奖吗？这肯定是夸奖，黄少天得意地笑了。

 

//

临走之前他们请路人姑娘帮忙照了一张合影，背对着云雾缭绕的青山木寨，喻文州对着镜头从容地微笑，黄少天手肘搭在他靠近自己这边的肩膀上，一脸神气，两个人的神情倒是把性格都体现出来了，他们正在最好的年纪，那种年轻人的意气风采，照片都挡不住。  
回家之后黄少天飞速把照片冲洗出来，买了两个一模一样的相框装好，喻文州虽然对摄影有点兴趣但从来不喜欢自拍，两个人这么多年合影不是没有，但真的不太多，还有些是同学朋友啊闲杂人等一堆。更何况人在十几二十岁的时候外表变化很大，黄少天想，还是得及时存档。  
每天眼睛一瞥就能看着相框，正在热恋期的黄少天同学又开始心痒了，喻文州的妈妈工作比较清闲，九点多才走不到五点就回来了，因为离家近中午还会回来做饭午休，黄少天就算去他家也很难待个囫囵的时间，或者说不能太频繁，毕竟他心里还是有鬼。  
那就只能让喻文州来自己家，但是黄少天家里两年前刚搬到新开发区这边，小区很好，周边生活设施还没跟上，公交车站下来要走挺长一个大上坡，正值盛夏，早上没起床太阳就开始毒了，黄少天哪里舍得喻文州糟这种罪，说实话他自己有时候看窗外那烤得冒烟的地面都发怵。  
所以他们平时都约傍晚见面，在外面吃个饭，逛一逛，偶尔看个电影之类的，年轻人谈恋爱基本就那样。  
然后每次都在夜色正浓的时候分开，黄少天真是恨不得把喻文州放口袋里揣走，独自回家后长夜漫漫，黄少天二十年来第一次竟然盼望开学。

过了半个月，南方地区迎来了一次台风扫尾，前一天晚上有些降温，早上黄少天睁开眼睛就听见了淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
喻文州本来说要去奶奶家吃饭，黄少天担心地看了看手机里未来几小时的天气变化，中午可能会下一阵大雨，黄少天给他发微信说你路上小心，要是雨太大就改天再去吧？  
喻文州说好，看情况再说吧。  
黄少天的爸爸妈妈中午都不回来，他自己会做饭，自认为厨艺还可以，中午下了碗鲜美的虾仁面还炒了个菜，一边看网剧一边吃。吃到一半果然窗外雨声明显起来，不过这会喻文州已经到奶奶家了，不知道他几点回去。  
吃完午饭洗了碗，黄少天打开电脑玩游戏，时不时看一眼手机，雨势已经转小了，然而风劲有些强烈，黄少天把家里的窗户都关起来，回到桌前看到喻文州说现在回家。  
据说晚上才是急风暴雨，黄少天说那你早点回去吧。  
喻文州说奶奶的邻居送了两盒台湾带回来的凤梨酥和牛轧糖，老人都给他了。给喻文州有什么用他又不喜欢吃甜的，黄少天连连叹气，随手发了一个小浣熊打滚的表情说想吃，当然他主要是想卖萌，没想到喻文州回说，我现在去找你吧。

黄少天的真心话肯定是好啊！但是想想天气他又比较犹豫，盯着手机纠结，手机在这时显示有来电，是喻文州的，黄少天接起来：“喂？”  
“是不是坐312路？”喻文州问，“这边刚好有，不用转车，一会就到了。”  
一听见喻文州那种带着笑意又温和的声音黄少天莫名就一阵脆弱，他说得轻描淡写，好像这外面的风雨根本不算什么。黄少天揪了下短裤边上的线头，几乎按捺不住语气里的期待：“就312吧，其实65也到，你看哪个来得快，快到了告诉我，我去接你！”  
喻文州倒也没说不用之类的，只是笑了笑，说：“拿一把大点的雨伞。”

 

//

黄少天很快就出门了，地图说喻文州的车程要半个多小时，但他心里太痒，反正在哪都是一样的等。  
公交车站的人只有几个，顶上有挡棚，黄少天就坐在最远的一个横椅上，摸出手机打发时间。他一边玩着手机游戏，时不时抬头看看有没有312路经停，有一阵一连来了好几辆公交车，站台的人一股脑都走光了只剩黄少天一个人，他放下手机四处看看，眼前雨量不重不轻，细细地随风飘着，整片天空灰茫茫的，车流视若无睹地快速驶过，溅起积水，根本没人注意他，好像天地间就只有他自己了。  
但黄少天并不觉得孤独，以前的寒假暑假，也是一个月见不了喻文州几天，要是和他约出去玩，晚上回家的时候黄少天心里空荡荡的，偶尔也会像这样在公交车站坐一会。  
那时的情绪说不清楚，又失落又寂寞，还带着茫然，不知道这种单箭头的折磨什么时候才会结束，看着夜色中车灯一阵阵不停留地划过去，明了又暗，顺着骨头生长爬开的疼痛。  
现在的情景似曾相识，黄少天却完全是不一样的感受了，他独自坐在漫天风雨里，心里再没有害怕的东西，塞满了热涨的感情，一丝一毫的雨水都进不来。  
这不是终点，黄少天平静地想，他还会变得更加勇敢。

不过，虽然黄少天也知道下雨天车开得慢，等着等着他都开始觉得游戏已经无法集中他的注意力了，什么游戏都没有喻文州有意思！怎么还没到啊！  
他站起身伸了个懒腰，走到站牌下仰头找312从那边开过来要多少个站，数完之后又百无聊赖地开始研究站名，正在走神，身边一辆公交车开过来，积水溅到他穿着短裤的小腿上，黄少天下意识转头看过去，竟然就看见喻文州从车门下来了。  
黄少天愣了一下，脸上的神情都没来得及转变，喻文州倒是一副了然的样子，走到他面前笑了笑：“等得没耐心了？”  
我靠，他这样一说，黄少天突然就觉得自己已经等了一个世纪那么漫长，也不管周围有没有别人，他一把拉住喻文州的手腕往自己这边狠狠扯了一下：“你还说半个小时就到！我在这望眼欲穿你知道吗，你要是堵车也不打个电话过来安慰安慰我！”  
喻文州不着痕迹地抚了下他的后背，把手里的点心袋子递给他，接过他手里的雨伞，心平气和地说：“也没堵车，就是开得慢，早知道我打车过来了。”  
黄少天就是那么一说，不是等不起，对喻文州多久都等得起，刚才那点焦躁见到喻文州就全没了，兴致勃勃地翻开袋子看了看，拉住喻文州：“走走，趁着这会雨挺小的，回家再说。”

从车站到家这段上坡，平时自己在天气不好的时候走真嫌它有点长，今天好像没说两句话就到了。这把长柄的黑色雨伞特别大，因而总共就没用过几次，只是放在家备用，罩着伞底下两个人也绰绰有余。雨水落在光滑的缎面上发出弹跳的声音，他们一起走总是喻文州撑伞，黄少天又要说话又要看他，忙了一路，有时他盯着喻文州说话，恰好喻文州也侧过脸看了过来，看见他黑色的眼睛黄少天就忍不住笑嘻嘻的，剩下的话说完了没有也不是很计较了。  
好不容易进了家门，黄少天找出拖鞋给他，听到喻文州说：“好久没来了。”  
就是！黄少天接过雨伞撑到阳台去：“上次来是去年？好像也是暑假？我妈之前还问起你呢说好长时间没见你了，不过只有小学生才去人家家里玩吧，长大了肯定都在外面浪啊。”  
嗯，喻文州问：“那你怎么说的。”  
“我说你忙啊，”黄少天带他往自己房间走，“不务正业，就忙着搞对象！”  
喻文州在身后不经意地说：“搞谁？”  
……呵呵呵呵黄少天转头撇了他一眼：“你就会占这种不入流的便宜幼不幼稚。”  
喻文州笑了，说：“刚才去奶奶家，他们对门的邻居回老家了，家里有只猫，让我奶奶帮忙照顾一下。”  
“嗯嗯？小猫？听话吗？”黄少天问。  
“几岁了吧，”喻文州想了想，“其实就三四天，他们家有那种自动的猫粮机，喝水的也有，本来说让奶奶每天去看一次就行，但是奶奶看它挺寂寞的，白天就抱回家待一会。”  
哦，黄少天坐在椅子上，翻出牛轧糖一边撕包装一边看他，不知道他是随口一说还是怎么的。  
喻文州笑眯眯地说：“那只猫特别懒，我逗它它都不理我，还是逗你好玩。”  
……老子就，知，道！黄少天冷笑着哼了一声，看在牛轧糖的份上就不跟他计较了，什么正经人都是装的，背地里招猫逗狗，坏着呢。  
他塞了一颗糖进嘴里，站起身从衣柜翻出家居服递给喻文州，含糊地说：“你先去洗澡吧。”  
嗯，喻文州走向浴室，黄少天跟着走到门口，毫不避讳地看他脱衣服，奶糖在舌尖转了一圈，用一种很社会的语调说：“帅哥要不要陪洗服务啊？”  
算了，喻文州把衣服搭在架子上，眼皮都没抬一下：“浴缸太滑。”  
啧，黄少天早知道他会这么说，哼哼着转身回了房间。

 

//

黄少天去洗澡的时候喻文州在他房间看了一圈，记得他第一次来黄少天家里还是在以前的旧房子，堆了很多小时候留下的东西，都是他成长的痕迹，喻文州津津有味地研究了很久。  
小时候的照片真的很可爱，很遗憾没早点遇到他。  
当然现在也不晚，现在的黄少天他知道得一清二楚，这房间里倒没什么让他觉得稀奇的东西了，喻文州随手从桌上抽了一个笔记本翻了翻，很快就听见浴室的门开了，黄少天只穿了条短裤，带着一身热气走了进来。  
“好热好热，不开窗还是有点闷啊。”  
嗯，喻文州看看窗外：“现在雨小了一点，你这边也避着风向。”  
黄少天把窗户推开了一小道缝，丢掉浴巾直接爬上床：“来搞搞搞，这么好的机会不要浪费，待会我爸妈要回来了。”  
“你不说还好，一说太像偷情了。”喻文州笑着把浴巾捡起来搭在椅背上。  
黄少天坐在床上理直气壮看他：“本来就是偷情，不然是什么？”  
喻文州回到床边看着他的脸，手指刮刮他的下巴，微笑着说：“是吗，我还觉得我喜欢得挺光明正大的呢。”  
肉麻，黄少天不屑地哼了一声，握住他的手拉了一把，自己退了退让出位置，拉过被子钻进去。  
喻文州也脱掉衣服躺下去，还什么都没开始，碰到黄少天光溜溜的身体，带着刚洗完澡的湿热潮气，那种兴奋如同一阵酸劲钻进心口，胸腔的响声立即就动荡起来。

黄少天的胳膊腿缠上来，倒也没急着干什么，就这么近距离地盯着他的脸看，但不知道是他洗澡带出来的热气，还是彼此体温已经被情欲抬高了，皮肉贴着，被窝里捂得又潮又腻，外面的风雨声格外惬意。喻文州刚想开口，被他抢先亲了一下，两个人都笑起来，黄少天脸上有些得意：“你要说什么？”  
喻文州笑着搂了搂他：“想起高三寒假，那是第一次在你家的过夜。”  
“那次啊，”黄少天哼哼，“我一直到后半夜才睡着，你倒是睡得快，还说对我有意思，根本看不出来！”  
“我是用意志力睡着的，”喻文州说完，自己也笑了，“因为我知道要是睡不着肯定很难熬。”  
“那就是我的感受！”黄少天忿忿地说，“我他妈硬了两次，你就躺在旁边我什么都不敢干，后来还是去厕所解决的，气死我了！”  
喻文州安抚地摸了摸他的脸，说：“我后来醒过一次。”  
“真的？”黄少天愣了一下，有点犹豫，又说，“不过看你这样应该是没发现，其实我看着你撸了几下，但还是胆子不够大，怕你醒过来，最后还是去厕所了……你知道吗？你应该不知道吧？？”  
喻文州笑了：“不是那时候，我醒的时候天都有点亮了，你已经睡着了。”  
黄少天笑嘻嘻逼问：“然后呢，你对我干什么坏事没有？”  
“没有，”喻文州叹了口气，“就一直看着你，你还是背对我睡的，差点把你有多少根头发都数清了。”  
“……少来这套！”黄少天耳朵有点红，动动身体翻过去，又翻回来，换了个更舒服的姿势贴进他怀里，“早知道当时说开就好了！也不用憋屈那么久。”  
“当然不行，”喻文州温柔地拨拨他的耳钉，“那时候还不对。”  
“现在就对了？”黄少天嘀咕。  
“嗯，”喻文州笑了，“知道你和我报一个学校的时候我就想着怎么把你追到手了。”  
“放屁！”黄少天提高声音，“明明是我追你！”  
“军训的时候，大一寒假，五一去杭州旅游，”喻文州一一指出，“我当初明示暗示这么多，就你不明白，郑轩说他开学第一周就看出来了。”  
“他就吹吧，”黄少天不屑地说，“天底下要是有能看明白你在想什么的人，我就直播吃键盘！最后还是……”  
“那可不行，”喻文州打断他，故意停顿了一下，“键盘还是有点贵。”  
我草……！黄少天转头瞪他，眼看就要咬上来了，喻文州哄着顺了顺头发，黄少天白了他一眼，继续说，“最后还是靠我，想等你捅破都毕业了。”  
“靠你？”喻文州好笑，“你不就是想用筱筱气我吗。”  
黄少天耳朵又红了，用力扯了下被子：“谁叫你一天到晚那么淡定，对每个人都笑笑笑，根本看不出来你在想什么！”  
这可真没法说了，喻文州叹了口气，他自觉当初已经难以掩饰，明明是黄少天海派作风，跟谁都称兄道弟，喻文州只好顶着挚交这个头衔每天站在旁边，黄少天那些破事他眼睁睁都看了一遍。  
他走了下神，没听清黄少天说了句话：“什么？”  
黄少天和他面对面躺着，盯着他的脸看，半晌又喃喃重复一遍：“你睫毛真长啊，这可比头发好数多了。”  
喻文州笑了：“你睫毛我也数过。”  
呵呵，黄少天摆明不信：“那你说多少根。”  
喻文州说：“右边七十五，左边六十七。”  
黄少天震惊了：“……你真数过？”  
喻文州笑起来：“逗你呢，几十根怎么数的清。”  
黄少天气得在他腰上掐了一把，喻文州只是温和地帮他掖了下被子。  
其实他真的数过，当时黄少天趴在图书馆桌上睡觉，他在对面看书，看着看着不免看到黄少天脸上去。但根本数不清不说，数到第七还是第八根，喻文州自己先觉得矫情了。暗恋这几年，怎么可能没有低落的时候，那会黄少天正跟筱筱不清不楚，喻文州看着他，想到自己费尽心思把人养在身边这么久，说不定最后真要跟别人跑了，其实内心咳血，最差还要给他当恋爱顾问？  
郑轩说大佬，麻烦黑化前先说一声，我家三代单传还指望我光宗耀祖。  
喻文州笑笑说，我能干出什么来。  
郑轩说有话好说，你别笑。  
喻文州心平气和地说放心，要是少天拒绝我，我肯定搬到外面住了，我没有那么大方。  
然而是不是真能做到，他也没有自信，死心这个词他几乎没在字典里看过。黑起来连自己都怕，这是郑轩的玩笑话，也说不定是沉入河水的硬币，哪天翻出来，整个水面都在晃。

这边黄少天不知道怎么的，注意力还没移开，手指伸过来想摸喻文州的眼睫毛，喻文州下意识闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时黄少天的脸近在咫尺，笑嘻嘻地说：“从你眼睛里可以看见我。”  
可爱得让人心都化了，喻文州笑着揽住他后颈，在他嘴上亲了一下，这一亲就有点压不住，本来他们脱光了搂在一起早就硬了，只是一直在说话，现在嘴贴着嘴亲了几下，黄少天甚至微微喘起来，在被子里动了动，骑在他腿上忍不住蹭起腰。喻文州顺着摸了摸他的屁股和大腿外侧，黄少天哼了一声，几乎压在他身上，能感觉那根东西戳在喻文州小腹，喻文州伸手去摸，前面都有点湿了，黄少天喘息着，在他耳朵脖子亲来亲去，小声呢喃：“你别摸，再摸要射了……”  
喻文州转身拿了润滑剂，倒在手上揉他后面，手指慢慢往里捅，黄少天好像很有感觉，脸上神情都有点恍惚，他倒是习惯得快，其实他们全套没做过几次。  
两个人对这点事还是很激动，之前忍好几年，饿太久了现在送到嘴边都不知道要怎么才能吃饱。黄少天搂着他的脖子侧过头亲他，亲完就贴在喻文州嘴边连喘带哼，喻文州被他蹭的也有点难受，把他翻了个个，黄少天自觉地抱住枕头，膝盖稍微跪起来一些，喻文州按低他的腰，屁股和油腻的入口都暴露了出来，喻文州戴上套子，小腹抵着他，慢慢顶进去，这滋味真是要命，喻文州低低喘了口气，拨开他臀缝，稍微调整位置，试探两次就全插进去了。

他俯身贴着黄少天的后背，背部还没什么，只觉得他两侧肋骨的附近，因为呼吸急促，皮肤像在颤抖，喻文州摩挲他的腰，亲了一下他的脖子，逐渐抽动起来，一动黄少天就埋着脸开始呻吟，毫不掩饰的，露骨而放纵。  
他里面又紧又热，灵魂溶化的快感，已经做过几次了，喻文州还是觉得根本无法控制自己。照理说男人在上床之前都手淫过，所谓的勃起和射精在生理上是一回事，但和黄少天做过之后他才明白，真正灼烧起来是什么感觉。  
所以感情在这种事上的影响只有自己清楚，喻文州拉了下黄少天的腿，顺着角度深深顶进去，亲着黄少天耳朵的时候感到他在微微痉挛，热烫的肉体被他抱在怀里，听到他小声呢喃自己名字，一颗心都想掏出来给他，这话真不一定只是句床上谎言。  
乖，喻文州低声喘着，亲了亲他的脸，掐着他的腰开始反复进出。肉体紧贴在一起的交合，带着年轻发情的躁动，连床铺都有些震起来，喻文州却只觉得他们的呻吟喘息盖过了一切，脉搏处的跳动顺着血管爬到耳朵里。  
喻文州顺着感觉挺进深处磨蹭，每次只抽出一半就送回去，里面的软肉裹着他抽搐，感觉太强烈，他直起身稍微缓了一下，想帮黄少天套弄，摸到前面才发现他刚才竟然射了，从后面来这么快，怪不得身体也塌下去了，软得捞不住。喻文州压下去，伸手拨开他潮湿的刘海，黄少天闭着眼睛剧烈喘气，侧脸上还是那种迷乱的神态，喻文州顺着他的嘴角轻轻亲吻，黄少天唔了一声，睁开眼睛，眼睛里湿漉漉的。

喻文州退出来，将他翻回正面，黄少天缓过神来，咕哝着动了动身体，找了个舒服的姿势躺着，主动打开腿勾住他。他在床上真的很坦然，喻文州都不知道自己怎么忍住的，没急着进去，先用手帮他揉捏了几下，黄少天手臂挡在额头上，头发乱糟糟的，他不耐烦地拨了拨，然后盯着喻文州看，也不知道是看他的手指还是身体还是挺直的性器，视线非常赤裸，喻文州笑着轻声问：“是不是在自己家里做特别有感觉？”  
黄少天借着高潮的余韵完全放开了，理直气壮地说：“本来就是啊，下次去你家搞，看你爽不爽。”  
他嘴里还剩一句话压低了声音说得很模糊，喻文州没听清：“什么？”  
黄少天看着他，挑挑眉突然露出狡黠的神色，喻文州配合地低下身去，黄少天笑嘻嘻勾住他的脖子，小声和他咬耳朵：“我说，到时候把你的床单都搞脏一遍！”  
小坏蛋，喻文州笑着没说话，侧过脸直接亲住他，黄少天被他喂进舌头的鼻音有点像撒娇，喻文州往外压了压他的腿根，借着两个人小腹紧贴的姿势，阴茎刚好抵进臀缝，里面已经很湿了，一下就滑了进去，太过强烈的快感让喻文州都低低嗯了一声，黄少天腿上的肌肉也紧了紧，想并拢又想打开似的，喻文州揉了揉他的腿，柔声问：“有没有不舒服？”  
黄少天全身都发了层潮红，左右扭动了几下，好像不知道怎么办，犹豫了一会才说：“……没事，不难受。”  
喻文州低头亲他，耐心地摸他的脸：“不难受是什么意思？”  
黄少天脸上都是汗，热得烫手，他喘了口气：“你别……不是……你顶的地方不对！”  
喻文州直起身，握着他的胯慢慢抽出来，来回试探了几次，大概明白了，抽过枕头垫在他后腰，再次捅进去的时候黄少天长长哼了一声，半挺立的阴茎顶端冒出一些水迹，晃动的时候在光线下很明显，小腹每次起伏的线条简直色情到极致。  
这么牵扯着又搞了一会，喻文州也有些到临界点，仿佛身体已经无法自控的恍惚，潮水热而酸涨，黄少天拉他的胳膊，喻文州低下身揽着他的脸亲他，两个人腰腹完全贴合在一起晃动，挤压厮磨。  
是占有，索取和奉献，突然就明白过来他们到底在干什么。  
很快到了那个点，像被白日生生融化，视线里什么都是模糊的，随之而来的窒息感缠着他们慢慢沉入海底，甘之如饴地死过去。  
两个人抱住一起喘了好一会，喻文州摸摸他的脸直起身，将枕巾扯过来垫在黄少天身下，才慢慢将自己抽出来，他用指尖伸进入口转了一圈，平滑的触感，看黄少天没反应，应该没有伤口。之前看网上说出血是常事，但不知道是他们年轻还是契合度高，黄少天也没觉得难受过，不过喻文州还是每次都很谨慎，就算戴套子也会注意一下。

等黄少天去浴室清理完回来，喻文州已经整好了床，他爬到床上靠着喻文州，打了个哈欠：“你今晚在这住吗？”  
嗯，喻文州顺了下他的头发：“雨下大了，我刚给我妈发了微信，明天再回去。”  
这还差不多，黄少天满意地亲了他一口，滚倒在床上：“那我先睡一觉，早上被雨声吵醒了。”  
睡吧，喻文州说，待会叫你。

 

//

黄少天的父母见到喻文州挺高兴的，一直拉着他说话，看来他身上自带长辈喜欢的buff还在生效。  
吃完晚饭就在黄少天的房间里腻着看电视剧聊聊天，其实他们相处的内容和以前也没多大区别，只是情绪不用遮掩，更甜蜜了一些。外面台风正劲，风雨声哗哗啦啦，喻文州剥了一个桃子给黄少天吃，看他心情那么好的样子，眼睛里都是光采，有点后悔没早点过来。  
终于又能睡在一起了，大概是黄少天最高兴的，两个人在被窝里小声说了一会话，好像也不是一会，喻文州没注意看时间，感觉聊了一个多小时。最后还是黄少天先睡着了，乖乖贴着他。

不知道几点，喻文州模模糊糊醒了过来，房间里漆黑一片，他半阖着眼睛过了几秒，意识到是黄少天在背后摸他，手指在他后腰附近有一搭没一搭地摩挲。  
“干什么呢……”喻文州带着困意说。  
游动的手指停了下来，黄少天小声说：“你醒啦。”  
喻文州实在是困，没说话，听见黄少天嘟囔：“摸一摸怎么了，大惊小怪的。”  
喻文州笑了，翻了个身平躺着，闭着眼睛轻声说：“你把我弄醒了呀。”  
“下午睡多了，”黄少天伸长胳膊搂着他，脸埋在他颈窝，“刚才做了个梦就醒了，现在特别精神。”  
他一边说，搭在喻文州身上的手又动了起来，摸摸肩膀又摸摸胸口，摸摸腰又摸摸腿，喻文州按住他的手笑道：“你是不是也不想让我睡了。”  
“睡什么睡，”黄少天哼哼，“好不容易躺在一张床上。”  
喻文州拉着他的手没出声，听见黄少天小声说：“就我一个人舍不得睡……”  
房间里漆黑又寂静，闭着眼睛仿佛梦境一场，喻文州突然想起自己以前似乎也做过这样的梦，黄少天躺在自己身边，两个人像普通的关系一样说了几句话，其它什么都没干，说是纯情，其实非常压抑，那种感觉直到醒来都沉甸甸的，看着黄少天在宿舍里很精神地晃来晃去，跟在他身后走在开阔的校园里，意识到他不属于自己。  
喻文州侧过头亲了下他的鼻尖，黄少天动了动，得寸进尺半爬到他身上，像猫一样，把他的怀抱当成温暖的垫子，喻文州搂住他，轻声耳语：“有没有不舒服？”  
黄少天没回答，好像不想承认也不想否认，喻文州顺着他后腰手滑下去，在臀缝里摸了摸，不像完全没做过那么紧，但肛口平整，也没什么异样。黄少天一直不吭声，喻文州手抽出来帮他拉好衣摆：“困了没？就在我身上睡吧。”  
黄少天把头转向另一边，蹭了蹭，小声说：“刚才做了一个梦。”  
嗯？喻文州耐心地问。  
“在医院里，”黄少天回想了一下，“我好像是个医生还是什么的，记不清了……不重要，反正就是，你突然把我甩了。”  
喻文州摸了摸他的头发，过了一会，轻声说：“我竟然舍得？”  
就是，黄少天嘟囔，全世界最狠得下心的就是你了。  
黄少天情绪上大概还残留着梦里的伤害和痛苦，然而这只是一个梦，他们都知道，感情盘根错节长在心里，这几年总有梦过心酸的，但从未得到和得到再失去，究竟哪一个更折磨，想想还真不好说。  
黑夜是一切的源头，让人变得脆弱又无畏，喻文州亲了下他，摸摸他的后背平静地说：“不会不要你的，什么都想给你，包括我自己。”  
黄少天沉默了一会，含糊地嘟囔了一句：“这话好听，就不说你肉麻了。”  
喻文州笑着帮他拉了下被子，听见他叫自己的名字。  
“文州。”  
“嗯？”  
黄少天的声音在黑暗中非常清晰：“我也是这样喜欢你的。”  
我知道，喻文州答应他。

他们连生在一起，没有什么能将他们分开。

 

 

FIN


End file.
